


Ниспошли мне луну

by melamoryblack, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вулкан находится в 16 световых годах от Земли. Джеймсу Т. Кирку исполняется 22 года, когда Институт по исследованию внеземных цивилизаций получает послание от шестилетнего вулканца по имени Спок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ниспошли мне луну

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Send Me the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972969) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> Спок в этом фике — полноценный вулканец. Время действия сильно изменено в угоду большей реалистичности и соответствия развитию межпланетных перелетов, предположениям Родденберри, а так же человеческой тенденции к активным открытиям и развитию науки только тогда, когда это позволяет экономический и культурный уровень развития общества.  
> Перевод песни "Send me the moon" by Sara Bareilles взят с сайта Амальгама; тотальное АУ, действие происходит в 21 веке.

☼ ☼ ☼

Милостивое солнце,  
Ниспошли мне Луну,  
Чтобы опустевшее небо  
Приблизило меня на шаг к тебе.

☼ ☼ ☼

Письмо человечеству.

Меня зовут С'чн Т'гай Спок. Мне шесть лет. Я участвую в программе межзвездной коммуникации, известной у нас под названием «Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях», и мы учимся посылать вам сообщения на бинарном коде. Это необходимо, потому что полученные от вас послания были написаны именно таким способом, а наш язык вам незнаком. Потому общение в подобной кодовой системе представляется мне логичным.

Я живу на планете, удаленной от вашей на 16 световых лет. Мы называем ее Вулкан, и ее поверхность представляет собой огромную красную пустыню. Мой отец входит в состав Верховного совета Вулкана. Наш вид внешне практически не отличается от вашего, за исключением приподнятых бровей и острых ушей. Кроме нас, на Вулкане обитает еще множество разнообразных живых существ. Было бы логичным кому-нибудь из вас нанести нам визит, но, насколько я знаю, люди еще не научились путешествовать со скоростью света, и даже так путь сюда занял бы годы.

Надеюсь, мое письмо достаточно информативно. Долгих лет жизни и процветания.

С'чн Т'гай Спок.

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Дорогой Спок,

Мы получили твое послание. Ты удивительно искусно владеешь речью для своих шести дет, тем более на нашем языке! Ты, должно быть, очень умный. Когда ты получишь это письмо, тебе будет уже давно не шесть.Черт, это, наверное, все равно что получить письмо от человека, с которым в первом классе переписывался. Но я тоже через это проходил, можешь не беспокоиться.

Меня зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, мне двадцать два года, и я интерн в Институте по исследованию внеземных цивилизаций, и нам было очень важно установить с тобой контакт. Когда мне было 13, в 2030, мы просканировали твою звезду, 40 Эридани А — постой-ка, черт, ты же и так прекрасно знаешь, как называется твоя звезда. Хотя, это мы так ее называем, а значит не знаешь. Наверное, ты мог перехватить наше сообщение, и потому понимаешь, о чем я. Если захочется, можешь рассказать, как вы сами называете свое солнце. Зная наших бюрократов, могу поспорить, что кто-то сразу начнет ныть и требовать стандартизировать названия, но лично я всегда считал, что вещи стоит называть так, как заведено в твоем родном языке. Возвращаясь к теме, мы просканировали твою звезду с помощью исследовательского телескопа, находящегося за пределами нашей солнечной системы. 

Круто, правда? Сначала его планировали запустить еще до моего рождения, но в последний момент проект заморозили. В 2013 году чувак по имени Кристофер Пайк запустил сбор средств на его возобновление — думаю, потому, что ему хватило мозгов разглядеть возможный потенциал космоса и его бесконечное очарование — и, наконец, в 2025 году телескоп все же отправили в полет. Так что, его старт опоздал где-то на десятилетие.

Так вот, при сканировании мы обнаружили твою планету, но до этого дня ни разу не получали ответа на сообщения, которые посылали вам с тех пор. Ты не представляешь, как много для нас значит твое послание. «Письмо вулканского ребенка» — так его у нас нарекли, эта тема две недели висела в мировых трендах в твиттере. Наверное, про твиттер тоже стоит объяснить, но, думаю, уж если ваши дети учатся писать бинарный код, то и в социальных сетях разбираются.

Кстати, вы уже получили второй «Космический зов» или генетический код РБК, которые отсылались в начале столетия? В детстве я постоянно об этом читал. Мой отец работал в Национальном управлении по воздухоплаванию и исследованию космического пространства в то время, когда люди еще только пытались отправить человека на Луну, а теперь я сам посылаю тебе сообщения. Ну, не буквально, конечно — пришлось немного хакнуть кое-какое радиооборудование, чтобы написать тебе. Только никому не говори.

Надеюсь, ты здоров и полон сил,

Джеймс Т. Кирк.

 

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Дорогой Джеймс Т. Кирк,

Я предполагаю, что использованное тобой множественное местоимение «мы» относится к организации, в которой ты состоишь. Однако, согласно твоим дальнейшим утверждениям о широкой огласке, речь идет о куда более широкой аудитории, чем та, на которую я рассчитывал при отправке данного послания. Я не имел намерения устанавливать прямой контакт с каким-то определенным представителем вашего вида, хотя и адресовал свое сообщение человечеству. К тому моменту, когда твое сообщение перехватили, я уже перестал ждать ответа, хотя стоило бы. Различные документы, песни и другая информация с вашей планеты, что скапливались в наших базах данных, должны были подтолкнуть меня к этой мысли.

Теперь, благодаря поступившим от тебя чрезвычайно любопытным сведениями, многие из полученных за долгое время посланий с Земли обретают больший смысл. Должен сказать, что мой научный интерес не будет полностью удовлетворен, если ты не объяснишь мне, почему речь в данных сообщениях чрезвычайно упрощена как в наборе лексики, так и в строении предложений. Во многих используется числовая кодировка в противовес символьному алфавиту. Это потрясающий феномен, пусть даже и сделанные на его основе выводы совершенно сбивают с толку. Твое определение «Твиттера» добавило чуть больше понимания в общую картину, хотя все равно не объяснило причины подобных упрощений. Сообщение, полученное нами пару лет назад, состояло из множества подобных тем, которые можно обнаружить в этом самом «Твиттере».

Мне неведомы последствия взлома столь важного узла связи, как тот, что ты использовал для передачи предыдущего сообщения, поэтому не могу предположить, отразится ли это на возможности получения тобой моего послания. На момент его написания мне сорок один год. Логично будет предположить, что ты тоже повзрослел. Если ты получишь это сообщение, то твое предыдущее сравнение нашей переписки будет соответствовать действительности еще больше. Хотя я и понимаю, что твоя похвала моим способностям к обучению вашему языку в детском возрасте является простым проявлением вежливости, я все же вынужден возразить, поскольку не располагаю навыками, достойными подобной оценки. Я с удовольствием выслушал бы любую новую информацию о языках и формах письменности, используемых на твоей планете. Наше ограниченное знание человеческой лингвистики становится преградой для более сложного — и в то же время более простого — обмена информацией. Если это как-то поможет вам в изучении нашего языка, то не вижу никакой причины не сообщить тебе местное название нашей звезды. Мы называем ее Неваса.

Исходя из полученной мною информации, письмо такой длины, как сейчас, является наиболее приемлемым. Если предположить, что оно преодолеет расстояние между нашими планетами за то же время, что и предыдущее, значит, ему следует содержать большое количество вопросов и информации. Поэтому на этом я закончу.

В случае, если ты жив и в добром здравии, я должен закончить это сообщение традиционной фразой прощания моего народа, как уже делал много лет назад.

Живи долго и процветай, Джеймс Т. Кирк.

С'чн Т'гай Спок.

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Дорогой мистер Спок,

Ты написал мне длинное письмо, и я считаю, что будет справедливо ответить тебе тем же.

Из-за быстрого развития технологий у нас на Земле твиттер практически вышел из обихода. После контакта с вашим видом космические исследования развернулись с новой силой, и, я уверен, через пару десятков лет мы сможем долететь до Вулкана. Между этими посланиями я отправлял тебе еще земную музыку; сейчас устройства связи подобного уровня доступны всему населению. Наверное, за прошедшие 16 лет вам непрестанно слали всяческие сообщения на множестве земных языков. Но мы работаем над достижением вашей скорости приема. Нет, правда, как у вас это получается?

Мне 54 года, и у меня есть сын, который идет по моим стопам, изучает астрономию. Я уже слишком стар для космических путешествий — мне повезло участвовать в одной из высадок на Марс, пока я ждал ответа от тебя, — но до сих пор работаю в организации, конструирующей двигатели световой и сверхсветовой скорости. Тот институт, под эгидой которого я работал во время нашего с тобой первого знакомства, все еще существует, конечно же, но, повторюсь, это лишь одна из ветвей главного офиса НАСА, которая, в свою очередь, лишь одна из множества аэрокосмических организаций Земли, та самая, где когда-то работал мой отец. Как и, например, давно существующая Международная космическая станция, благодаря которой мы хотим объединить все космические исследования в программу под названием «Звездный флот». Жаль, что я не смогу стать одним из новобранцев — тех, кто смело шагнет вперед, в неизведанное, зато это сделает мой сын. Возможно, он даже когда-нибудь встретит тебя и передаст от меня привет.

Мы уже так давно знакомы, хотя ни разу не встречались в реальности, и я сомневаюсь, что первый контакт произойдет, пока я еще жив. Наверное, его застанет Дэвид. Я прикрепляю к письму фотографию моей семьи; если ты не против, я бы не отказался увидеть твою.

В отношении языков и их упрощения я, к сожалению, ничем не могу тебе помочь. Но моя хорошая подруга и коллега, Нийота Ухура, брала лингвистику профилирующим курсом. Она говорила, что изменения в языке — в том числе и его упрощение, — всего лишь очередная ступень его развития. Если бы ты услышал староанглийский (что, конечно, маловероятно), то заметил бы, насколько он отличается от современного языка.

Кстати, как выглядит ваша письменная речь? В своем первом сообщении ты упоминал, что люди не смогут ничего понять. С тех пор многие из нас, в том числе и я, задаются вопросом, на что похож ваш язык — по виду и по звучанию. Все полученные нами сообщения были написаны на наших диалектах. Вы, вулканцы, очень разумные и логичные — логика, как я понимаю, играет в вашей культуре огромную роль, да?

Ладно, я включил в сообщение фото — на нем я, моя жена Кэрол, наш сын Дэвид и пес Боунз. Его назвали в честь друга семьи. Кстати, этот самый друг не очень-то обрадовался, когда об этом узнал.

С любовью,

Джеймс Кирк.

[Прикрепленный файл: Family_picture.mfg]

 

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Дорогой Джеймс Кирк,

Любопытно, что с течением лет ты перестал добавлять первую букву среднего имени. Если это задумывалось, как демонстрация процесса упрощения языка, то этот способ эффективен, хоть и довольно трудноуловим. Количество и смысл изменений подчиняется личным предпочтениям и философии человека, который эти изменения вносит. Каков бы ни был твой ответ, после отправки данного сообщения я получу его очень нескоро. Досадный побочный эффект вашей слаборазвитой и плохо сочетающейся с вулканской земной системы связи. Исходя из твоих слов о том, что человеческая наука и технология развиваются уверенными быстрыми темпами, я могу лишь предположить, что вы еще не изобрели стабильный подпространственный передатчик. Подобные сложности сводят на нет все попытки установления крепкой связи. Согласно моим вычислениям, время, потраченное на ожидание каждого из наших сообщений, соответствует описанию, фигурирующему в некоторых из присланных тобой земных песнях. Однако, это время не пропало впустую, как раньше, так как твои разъяснения облегчили осуществляемый обмен информацией, прежде невозможный из-за фрагментации наших знаний. Если с тех пор что-то изменилось, я бы предпочел не прерывать нашего общения, особенно если нововведения позволят ускорить обмен информацией, сделав его более глубоким и детальным.

Судя по всему, есть большая вероятность, что ты уже не получишь мое письмо, или что твой ответ прервет цепочку нашего общения. И хотя мое решение будет противоречить всякой логике, я все равно пишу тебе, словно не сомневаюсь в том, что оно дойдет до адресата. Музыка, что ты прислал мне, очаровательна от начала и до конца, я не могу подобрать для ее описания нужных слов. Каждая из композиций сочетает в себе различные системы аккордов, гармоний и развития мелодии. Остановил ли ты свой выбор именно на них для того, чтобы показать, что вариативность и разнообразие присущи не только земным языкам?

Языки ваших народов зачастую имеют между собой мало общего, в то время как в вулканском существуют различные диалекты. Это простой и функциональный язык, строгий в выражении и структуре. Но вулканское произношение, скорее всего, показалось бы людям слишком трудным. Скорость и акцент слишком сложны для воспроизведения тем, у кого нет способности издавать определенные звуки. Наш язык, однако, тоже подвержен изменениям. Твоя коллега, несомненно, хорошо разбирается в подобных процессах, и я должен уступить перед ее авторитетным мнением в вопросах лингвистики.

Что касается твоей работы, то, должен признаться, твоя тяга к исследованиям неудивительна, и то, что она передалась и твоему сыну, указывает на определенную наследственность. Твой рассказ об отце лишь подтверждает это предположение; однако, это может быть так же и поведенческим паттерном, являющимся следствием наблюдения и инстинктом повторять увиденное. Но, чем бы ни был продиктован твой выбор, твоя преданность делу не может не впечатлять. Не могу дождаться того момента, когда можно будет встретить человека без необходимости ждать ответа на свои слова более десяти лет. Конечно же, наше общение не кажется мне неприятным. Просто это ощущение... За неимением лучшего слова я бы описал его как непреодолимое желание продолжить общение.

Я работаю в сфере научных исследований и часто принимаю участие в дипломатических переговорах. Обычно я занимаюсь делами, которые, как считалось до этого, были изучены, разгаданы и классифицированы. Было логичным выбрать то занятие, которое равно легко дается и приносит удовольствие. Что до твоего вопроса насчет логики и ее значения для нашей расы — мой ответ — да. На логике построена система наших верований, образования и социального устройства, так же, как и остальные грани нашей жизни; это основа всех наших устоев.

Насколько я успел понять из твоих сообщений, люди придают большое значение эмоциям и взаимоотношениям, стараясь сохранить между собой баланс. Судя по присланной тобой фотографии, тебе удалось преуспеть в данной области человеческой жизни. Ты выглядишь довольным. У тебя замечательная семья. Однако, если друг семьи, о котором ты упоминал, имеет сходные с названным в его честь псом поведенческие паттерны, я бы посоветовал ему посетить целителя. Кажется, животное слишком увлечено желанием разодрать в клочья какой-то предмет, зажатый в его лапах. Самой восхитительной деталью изображения, между тем, является спутник вашей планеты, видный на небе. У Вулкана нет луны, потому подобное зрелище мне незнакомо. Спасибо за предоставленную фотографию. Я прикрепляю к письму изображение моей семьи: на нем моя нареченная Т'Принг, моя мать, отец и я сам.

Живи долго и процветай, Джеймс Кирк.

С'чн Т'гай Спок.

[Прикрепленный файл: MaatSchnTgai.mfg]

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Дорогой мистер Спок,

В мои 86 меня поражает то, что я вообще до сих пор могу читать с этих новомодных экранов. Но твое сообщение я прочитал, тем более, оно преодолело такой путь. Само осознание того, что твое письмо летело ко мне со скоростью света, меня бесконечно радует, хотя даже скорость света теперь кажется мне слишком медленной. За это время мой сын успел жениться и завести детей, а теперь моя внучка работает над тем самым устройством, про которое ты говорил в своем письме — подпространственным передатчиком. Уверен, что к тому времени, как ты получишь это мое сообщение, я смогу ответить на твой подпространственный звонок. Наш первый звонок. Разве это не удивительно?

Я не уверен, что у меня хватит сил написать такое длинное письмо, как твое последнее, и за это я прошу прощения. В 21 веке для старых пердунов вроде меня медицина творит чудеса, так что я не думаю, что уже подошел к самому краю — даже если мне и не требуется пока помощь машинерии для поддержания жизни, я не готов сдаваться так легко. Я должен услышать твой голос, Спок. Я всегда представляю его в мыслях, спокойный и логичный, словно ты зачитываешь мне свои письма — но, конечно же, услышать тебя в живую было бы намного лучше. Только твой голос, Спок, я просто хочу услышать его хотя бы один раз.

Поначалу меня удивило, что на фото никто из твоей семьи не улыбается, но, судя по тому, что ты рассказывал в письмах, вулканцам не требуется визуальное выражение чувств. Ты такой же, как и описывал в своем первом письме, когда еще был ребенком: твои уши и брови и правда другие. И мне это кажется, говоря твоими же словами, восхитительным.

Я прекрасно осознаю, что стар, и было бы (опять же, твоими словами) нелогично полагать, что я доживу до твоего следующего сообщения. И до чего же здорово знать, что где-то там есть кто-то, похожий на тебя самого, не только умный, но и добрый, пусть и немного по-своему, логично. Здорово, что мне довелось соприкоснуться с кем-то, кто с радостью принял все многообразие вселенной. Я рад, что мы смогли стать друзьями и доказали, что на пути тяги к исследованиям и доброты не смогут встать никакие преграды, будь то даже световые годы, разделяющие разные солнечные системы. Я рад, что мне одному из первых удалось узнать, что мы не одиноки на безбрежных просторах вселенной. Я отправлюсь к звездам, зная, что твой дух стоит за моим плечом. Я жалею лишь о том, что не смогу по-настоящему прикоснуться к тебе.

Я всегда был, и всегда буду твоим другом,

Джеймс Кирк.

☼ ☼ ☼

Ниспошли её поскорее,  
И я буду вдыхать и выдыхать,  
Пока ты не покажешься мне на глаза и не скроешься  
Из вида.

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Спок получил это сообщение на сто пятом году жизни. Согласно его расчетам, Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку должно было исполниться сто два, и люди должны были уже изобрести подпространственный передатчик.

Голос Джеймса подобно старой вельветовой ткани прошуршал сквозь шум и помехи устройства.

— Привет? — услышал Спок, и его сердце пропустило удар; только в эту секунду он осознал, что до этого слышал звучание английского языка лишь в песнях, которые присылал ему Джеймс.

— Приэ-веэт, — медленно ответил он, чувствуя, как перекатываются на языке звуки чужой речи, произнесенные в первый раз.

— Спок, это ты? — голос Джеймса был полон надежды, и Спок не мог винить его. Человеческое подпростанственное устройство связи позволяло ему получать контактную информацию незамедлительно, но он был слишком незнаком с принципом его работы, а потому мог лишь принять входящий вызов.

— Это я, — ответил Спок, и сквозь статический шум до него донесся тихий вздох.

— Джеймс Кирк, для меня честь наконец услышать тебя.

— Зови меня Джим, — предложил ему Джеймс. — Все друзья зовут меня Джим.

— Ты считаешь меня своим другом, — произнес Спок. Услышать эти слова, произнесенные вслух, — совсем не то, что прочитать с экрана.

— Мне казалось, я уже говорил тебе об этом в сообщении, — возразил Джеймс, и Спок услышал всплеск помех, отчего сразу почувствовал беспокойство.

— Ты точно достаточно здоров для этого звонка, Джеймс… Джим? — уточнил он.

— Конечно же. Не мог же я уйти, так и не услышав твой голос, правда? — донеслось до него с другого конца линии. — Я просто смеялся. Вы ведь тоже можете смеяться, да?

Спок весело фыркнул, и тихий смешок Джима вторил ему.

— Похоже, что да, — сказал человек, и вулканец почувствовал, как сердце в боку замерло; звук голоса Джима создавал иллюзию того, что он совсем близко, хоть и находился сейчас невообразимо далеко.

Некоторое время они просто сидели в тишине, слушая дыхание друг друга, доносящееся через открытый канал связи, переживая незнакомое и новое для них обоих чувство. Услышав наконец голос того, с кем переписывался почти всю свою жизнь, Спок, как бы смешно это ни было, растерял все слова, и Джим, похоже, тоже.

— Я чувствую себя так, будто снова стал ребенком, — наконец сказал Джеймс.

— Почему? — спросил его Спок, приподнимая бровь и спохватываясь — ведь Джеймс до сих пор не мог видеть его. Люди еще не установили в подпространственную связь передачу визуального изображения, хотя с их нынешним темпом развития технологий они справятся с этим всего через пару лет.

Слишком поздно, потому уже сейчас дыхание Джеймса, доносящееся через связь, звучало слегка искусственно, словно он был подключен к какому-то аппарату, помогающему ему продержаться еще немного для этого первого и последнего звонка через половину вселенной.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Джим. — Я так много хотел бы тебе сказать, но не знаю, смогу ли, — и должен ли вообще говорить.

— Было бы логично рассказать, о чем ты думаешь, — сказал Спок.

Джеймс снова рассмеялся, точнее снова издал эти тревожащие тихие звуки. Сердце Спока снова пропустило удар, и он крепче обхватил передатчик.

— Ну что ж, — немного помолчав, сказал Джеймс. — Я многое бы отдал, чтобы иметь возможность сказать это на несколько лет раньше. На несколько десятков лет раньше. Сотен. Я не знаю.

— Нелогично желать невозможного, — заметил Спок, но где-то глубоко внутри — несмотря на всю бессмысленность — он понимал и разделял это желание. В перерыве между их последними сообщениями от синдрома Бенди умер его отец, мать вскоре последовала за ним. Она не вынесла разрыва связывающих их уз.

Он не хотел расставаться с Джеймсом. Для человека, с которым он за всю свою жизнь лишь обменялся несколькими письмами и одним подпространственным звонком, Джим слишком легко и прочно вошел в его жизнь, завоевав его привязанность.

— Но только представь себе, Спок, — попросил его Джеймс, и каждое слово врезалось в стену его эмоционального барьера, подобно тарану. — Если бы могли позвонить друг другу тогда, когда были еще совсем молодыми, если бы нам не пришлось ждать ответа на свои письма по тридцать два года. Только представь, как мы смогли бы узнать друг друга? Что бы мы могли сделать, вместе?

— Ты предполагаешь, что если бы мы были рождены на столетие позже, то состояли бы в более глубоких отношениях, чем сейчас?

— Да, и тогда не было бы ничего удивительного в том, что я люблю тебя.

Стена его защиты дала брешь, и Спок почувствовал, что по его щекам текут слезы — от голоса Джеймса, от его затрудненного дыхания на другом конце связи. Не только он один тридцать два года ждал каждого ответа, проверяя свой ящик каждый день в глупой надежде, что может быть, может быть хотя бы одно письмо сможет обмануть все законы и правила, совсем как их невозможные отношения, и полететь чуть быстрее света. Не он один чувствовал, как с каждый новым сообщением с Земли его день становится чуточку светлее. Джим присылал ему так много всего о человеческой культуре, но он никогда не отвечал ему так, как должен бы был. Он сохранял каждую передачу, хранил, как сокровище, каждую песню и каждый новый кусок информации о человечестве. Он тоже, в своей, логичной манере влюбился в Джеймса Т. Кирка, даже не зная при этом тогда, как человек выглядит.

— Ты говорил об этом раньше, — слабо отозвался Спок. — Для меня это не новость.

— О, ты об этом. Люди часто пишут в конце письма это вот «с любовью», — сказал Джеймс, подтверждая предположение Спока. — Но я правда люблю тебя, Спок. Я знаю, что это нелогично, но…

Спок не дал ему закончить.

— Твое чувство взаимно, — сказал он и услышал, как на другом конце Джеймс взволнованно рассмеялся.

— О, отлично. Вот теперь я точно не знаю, что еще сказать, — он снова засмеялся. — То есть, не каждый день кто-то получает любовное письмо от инопланетянина.

— Я бы не назвал это письмом, — заметил Спок.

— Какая разница.

— Я писал тебе несколько писем, — добавил Спок, — но едва ли в каком-то из них был романтический подтекст. Вулканцы не выражают подобные эмоции.

— Что делает твои слова еще более ценными, — ответил Джеймс. — Спасибо.

Спок тяжело сглотнул и внезапно понял, что ему трудно дышать. Состав воздуха остался неизменным, в этом он был уверен. Если не нехватка кислорода, значит, эмоции — иной причины подобной реакции просто не было.

Между ними снова повисло молчание, которое разрывало лишь механическое шипение дыхания Джеймса. Его время практически подошло к концу, и было нелогично ощущать его присутствие тугим комком где-то внутри, но сейчас Спок не мог думать больше ни о чем.

— Не оставляй меня, — сказал он.

— Прости, — ответил Джеймс, и в тишине раздался новый звук. Спок предположил, что он плачет. — Прости меня, Спок. Это было бы здорово — очаровательно, как ты говоришь, — но, думаю, мне пора прощаться.

— Я понимаю.

Это все было неправдой. Он не мог принять смертности Джейса Кирка, его друга по ту сторону звезд. Не мог принять того, что больше не получит писем с Земли. Этим знанием обладать он бы не хотел.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Джеймс, словно так мог сотворить чудо — выжить, телепортировать к себе Спока, что угодно… — Я люблю тебя, Спок, так люблю…

— И я, — ответил Спок, — всегда был и всегда буду твоим.

На этом связь прервалась, словно предвестие беды. Спок опустил передатчик в дрожащих руках. Его невеста, Т'Принг, не стала спрашивать о причине слез в его глазах.

Никакая медитация не в силах была заглушить разрастающуюся пустоту там, где-то внутри, где раньше всегда мягко присутствовал Джеймс Т. Кирк.

 

☼ ☼ ☼

Задерживаю дыхание,  
Сохраняя последний глоток воздуха, который у меня остался,  
В ожидании тебя.

☼ ☼ ☼

 

Год спустя технологии достигли уровня видеотрансляций с Земли на Вулкан. Еще год — и инженеры из аэрокосмической организации «Звездный флот», возглавляемые человеком по имени Зефрам Кокрейн, наконец-то изобрели варп-двигатель.

Джеймс Т. Кирк не дожил до этих открытий. Не увидел первый физический контакт вулканцев и людей. Не увидел посла Спока, выходящего из шаттла и направляющегося в главное управление Звездного флота за базами данных.

Тихое шуршание ховеркрафта затихло у старого дома где-то в полях Айовы. Светловолосая женщина с голубыми глазами поприветствовала пожилого вулканца, одетого в строгую черную робу. Он поднял руку, расставив пальцы в традиционном вулканском приветствии, желая ей долгой жизни и процветания. Она, протянув было руку для пожатия, скованно кивнула и провела его через дом на задний двор.

Там, в тени яблоневого дерева, покоился камень, темный монолит, на котором были выгравированы всего несколько строк:

В память о  
Джеймсе Тиберии Кирке  
22 марта 2017 — 17 января 2120 гг.  
Любимый отец, дедушка и межзвездный исследователь.

 

Спок остановился перед камнем, опустив глаза. Из складок робы он достал ПАДД, открыл на нем какие-то файлы.

— Ты прислал мне кое-что еще, — обратился он к камню, хоть и понимал всю нелогичность подобного действия. Джеймс все равно его не услышит. — К сожалению, я получил сообщения слишком поздно. Я всегда колебался, когда хотел отослать тебе несколько сообщений сразу, потому что считал это нелогичной причудой. Наверное, ты думал точно так же, — сказал он, устало перелистывая на экране сохраненные черновики тридцатилетней, пятидесятилетней, даже семидесятилетней давности. Они стали приходить лишь спустя месяц после того, как Джим испустил последний вздох. Видимо, даже после смерти он умудрился идеально подгадать момент.

Сквозь листву яблони прошелестел ветер словно бы в ответ на его слова. Спок огляделся. Земля будто полностью состояла из голубого и зеленого, в контрасте с ярким красным и оранжевым цветом вулкана. Поначалу он не мог поверить в то, что земная поверхность на 71 процент покрыта водой, но теперь он видел это своими глазами. Земля была полна жизни, даже здесь, где, покуда доставал взгляд, были одни только поля и фермы.

— Но я рад им, пусть они и принадлежат уже мертвому человеку, — продолжил Спок, протягивая руку к камню и не решаясь коснуться его, и в то же время желая этого всем сердцем. — Мне остается лишь надеяться, что твоя катра нашла покой за гранью, — невысказанные слова о нем самом повисли в воздухе, ни разу до этого не сформулированные. Ответ, который теперь уже нельзя было отправить.

Дорогой Спок — начиналось одно из не отправленных писем Джима. — Дэвид сегодня впервые (законно) водил машину. Не знаю, почему, но в этот момент я думал только «О, черт, он же ее раздолбает». У него давно есть ключи от своего собственного автомобиля, потому даже не знаю, почему у меня не появлялось подобных мыслей раньше. Думаю, просто моя семья всегда считала, что нужно держать все под контролем и никуда не спешить. С тех пор, как Сэм научился читать, мама запирала учебник по квантовой физике в кабинете. Она уже была научена его ранними опытами с пиротехникой. Поверь, у нас есть куча историй, начинающихся с «вот однажды…». И такое случалось раз за разом. Ты, наверное, сейчас закатил бы глаза — хотя я не уверен в том, что ты вообще так делаешь.

Знаешь, я не зря так волнуюсь о воспитании детей. Последний раз, когда мне пришлось присматривать за подростком, он пытался убедить меня в том, что все на свете изобрели в России. А потом хакнул радиопередатчик на нашем корабле, чтобы поздравить своего друга-ботаника с днем рождения. Единственная проблема — он все равно опоздал на 20 минут, потому что именно в этот день Марс находился на самом большом расстоянии от Земли.

Потому поначалу я очень боялся сделать что-то не так, воспитывая собственных детей, но Боунз — тот, который человек, а не моя собака — заверил меня, что уж тут-то все лажают, потому просто остается расхлебывать последствия. Знаешь, он еще говорил при этом, будто с безнадежно больным. К тому же, он обычно ничего не спрашивает, а если бы я даже и сам взялся рассказывать, ему бы было все равно. К тому же, раз побывав на его ужасающих вакцинациях, учишься не раскрывать рта зазря.

Несмотря на то, что ты никогда не упоминал о собственных детях, я все равно хотел бы спросить у тебя если не совета, то хотя бы мнения. Черт, я даже не стану возражать, если ты решишь сказать какое-нибудь «Джим, ты просто отвратительно растишь своего сына, и это настолько нелогично, что от стыда за тебя мне остается только покачать головой». Вулканцы качают головой в знак неодобрения? Или вы просто проделываете этот свой танец бровями. Помнится, в первом письме ты говорил, что по сравнению с вашими человеческие брови плоские. Все равно, скорее всего, к тому моменту, как придет твой ответ, Дэвиду будет уже почти столько же, сколько мне сейчас. Ну, может твой совет пригодится ему, если он решит завести детей.

Прости, что я вывалил в этом письме столько личной ерунды и совсем не добавил ничего про науку или космос. Просто, раз уж я считаю тебя своим другом, то и могу тебе что-то такое рассказать. Хотя, конечно, я не смогу держать тебя в курсе событий, потому что сообщения идут слишком долго. Со мной работает один парень, Монтгомери Скотт — Дэвид называет его дядя Скотти, — он занимается разработкой ускорения. Быть может, когда мы станем старыми и покроемся морщинами, нам удастся наконец-то поговорить без этого идиотского бесконечного ожидания. Как люди вообще жили до изобретения электронной почты?

В любом случае, я с нетерпением жду твоего ответа, как и всегда. Было бы здорово, если бы ты прислал мне пару песен на вулканском. Уверен, они звучат просто великолепно.

С любовью,

Джеймс Кирк.

Спок оторвал взгляд от экрана ПАДДа, осознав, что по его щекам вновь текут слезы. Шагнув вперед, он положил ладонь на поверхность надгробного камня в попытке успокоиться.

— Я пробовал написать ответ на твои неотосланные сообщения, — сказал он. — Это была заведомо бессмысленная затея, но мне казалось, что неправильно было бы их проигнорировать. Ведь в конце каждого из них ты снова и снова писал, что с нетерпением ждешь моего ответа, — он помолчал. — В какой-то момент я понял, что это занятие приносит мне покой. Я привык писать моему… — он запнулся, пытаясь выбрать наиболее точное из трех английских слов, подходящих по смыслу к вулканскому «т'хай'ла», — … другу.

Почему-то это слово казалось неправильным.

Слуховые галлюцинации нелогичны, но успокаивают. Временами ему казалось, что он слышит тихий вздох старого друга, один раз Спок даже попытался ему о чем-то сказать. Да, иногда что-то такое случалось, но такие моменты всегда наступали неожиданно и заставали его в местах, где нельзя было как-то отреагировать, не привлекая всеобщего внимания.

Потому он не удивился, услышав стук упавшего на траву футбольного мяча где-то за спиной. На то, чтобы осознать, что эти звуки — не плод его воображения, ему потребовалось несколько мгновений. Он обернулся, выпрямил спину, заслышав приближающийся звук чьих-то шагов. Жестом, присущим скорее людям, чем тому, кто лишь недавно встретил их в первый раз, Спок сунул ПАДД в карман в складках робы. Должно быть, именно это послужило причиной тихого веселого фырканья. Мгновение спустя к нему подошел человек средних лет со светлыми волосами, в которых уже пробивалась седина, и с очками в толстой оправе на носу. Человек сунул руки в карманы брюк и остановился рядом с ним.

— Привет, — сказал он. Спок ответил ему приветственным вулканским жестом.

— Привет, — отозвался он, сцепляя руки за спиной в замок. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Человек рассмеялся, сверкнув голубыми глазами. Знакомый звук заставил сердце Спока забиться быстрее.

— Нет, — сказал человек, — я просто передавал привет старому другу.


End file.
